Labled Homosexuals
by Tarkemelhion
Summary: After getting turned down by Sasuke, Sakura the most popular girl of the school spreads a rumor that Sasuke and Naruto are gay and are infact going out.But can rumors come true?
1. Chapter 1: The itch of a rumour

I wrote this story with my friend AllieSama so I cant take all the credit, ect.

This is my first fic yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even if I want to

Labeled Homosexuals

Chapter one: The itch of a rumor 

Sakura and ino were discussing the days gossip so far, but recently nothing has been happening, as they were chatting the bell went, a few of the guys offeredto walk her to class, but through the gap she saw "sasuke-kuuuun" she yelled running up to him an grabbing onto his arm "hey sasuke, wanna walk me to class??" she asked batting her eyelashes,

sasuke rolled his eyes and the blonde boy next to him snickered quietly  
"go away, I dislike you and how many times do I have to say no before you finally get it, and if you don't leave us alone I will get a restraining order and sue you ass" sasuke growled

'us?' Sakura thought, looking from sasuke to Naruto and back, before realization, 'no wonder sasuke had never been out with a girl, he was GAY and with that blond' she growled slightly before storming off, 'I don't know how I ever liked him' she thought angrily, she got to ino and started telling her the new gossip

Naruto watched Sakura talk to Ino angrily Ino gasped and then looked at them Naruto felt very awkward for a few seconds  
"dobe were late for class" sasuke said in a monotone voice  
"crap we are to, come on lets hurry" Naruto said happily rushing off to his class, the two girls glaring at them, Naruto knew this couldn't be good

Time skip (after school)

Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards the front gates of the school, and out of the corner of his eye sasuke noticed people were looking at him weirdly and his fan club weren't stalking him  
"hey sasuke people are looking at us weirdly" Naruto said  
"yeah just ignore it," sasuke said "we'll be home in 15 minutes" sasuke said turning out the gate and walking down the street to their house

For a couple of years now Sasuke's guardian Kakashi and Naruto's guardian Iruka had been dating, they had met by chance when Kakashi came over to Iruka's and asked if he could borrow a few eggs and it went from there, Naruto was a bit freaked out how his father figure was gay but he had gotten used to it easily enough, and since then they had gotten houses next door and sasuke and Naruto regularly slept at each others house to get away from their parents when they were having a 'sleepover'

They got to Sasuke's house, it was white weather boards with a small garden out the front which was slightly dead, sasuke waved slightly and went in, and Naruto waved and continued to his own house which was very similar but the garden was more alive he went inside taking off his shoes, his house was clean thanks to Iruka, he walked into the kitchen grabbing a can of drink before heading up to his room, his room, unlike the rest of the house, was messy, there was clothes on the floor, paper scattered everywhere, but he didn't like cleaning so he left it messy, he sat on his bed sipping at his cold drink, he pulled the homework out of his bag and read it over, it was math "I hate math" he mumbled to himself, before grabbing a pencil and writing, who needs algebra, X+YA, it makes no sense at all, he sighed, he had done about a quarter of the homework he went downstairs until he realized "wheres Iruka?" he asked himself "he must be at Kakashi's" he shrugged, he went to the front door slipping on his shoes he left heading for Sasuke's house, he knocked on the door

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching some show, he wasn't really paying attention, he heard a knock on the door, he opened it "what are you doing here dobe?" sasuke asked  
"firstly i'm not a dobe" Naruto said angrily, "secondly I wanted to see if Iruka was here" Naruto said  
"they went out, didn't they leave you a note" sasuke said in his monotone voice  
"uhh no" Naruto said before sighing "damn now what am I sposed to do" he said to himself  
"I dunno figure something out baka" sasuke said shutting the door in Naruto's face  
"bastard!" Naruto yelled hitting the door and stomping off towards his house again, he ran to his room picking up his wallet and going outside again locking the door, he walked down the street heading to the icharaiku ramen bar

When Naruto got to the bar he sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen eating it at record pace before ordering another and eating it a bit slower, he knew he couldn't eat as much as usual as his wallet only had so much, so after a third bowl he payed and left his wallet considerable lighter, he was happy at the amount of ramen he had it just wasn't enough, he got to his house and saw Iruka's car, but at the door were Sasuke's shoes "huh?" Naruto said confusedly, he went inside seeing sasuke on the couch "what are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked  
"sleepover" sasuke said and it was all the information Naruto needed  
"so which movies this time? I chose last time" Naruto asked  
"hmm I was thinking Hannibal, you have that right?" sasuke said

Naruto gulped trying to ignore Sasuke as he walked over to his fridge pushing the door open and hovering over the selection of foods.  
"Dobe?" Sasuke's annoyingly cool and calm voice called out, like it was perfectly normal to refer to people with insults.  
"We have it…" Naruto squeaked, hitting himself subconsciously for sounding like such a wimp.  
"Good I like that movie." Sasuke said sprawling his body out across Naruto's couch.  
'yeah like you would, you are a sadistic bastard just like Hannibal Lecter.' Naruto thought to himself before grabbing out some cans of soft drink before going over to the cupboards and getting out popcorn.

"Do you ever think we will be brothers?" Naruto asked as he pushed the popcorn into the microwave.

"No." Sasuke scoffed as if he had swallowed something the wrong way, "I sure as hell hope gay marriage is never aloud, cause you as a brother…"  
Before he could finish his sentence a spoon came spinning towards his head, he ducked before looking up at Naruto shocked, "teme…" Naruto said.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shot back.

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

"Hakuchi!"

"Teme!"

"Bakimono!" 

"Teme!"

"Ahh your so dumb, cant you come up with anything better then…"

"TEME!" Naruto cried out for the last time, now Sasuke just looked bored. There was a bing from the microwave so Naruto turned around and grabbed the popcorn out.   
Naruto went over to the DVD stack flicking through them, he shuddered why the hell did Sasuke the stuck up snob want to watch Hannibal, he always wanted to watch the scary movies! "Cant we watch Howl's moving castle?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We always watch Howls moving castle!"  
Naruto grumbled to himself before grabbing out the selected DVD Hannibal, throwing the cover to the side and pushing the disk in, walking back to the couch and pushing Sasuke's feet off the side, Sasuke gave him an angry look, "What the fuc..."  
"I have to have access to the popcorn as well or are you going to take that off me as well?"

"What do you mean as well?" Sasuke snorted.

"Well apart from my house, my movie choice and my personal space you have also took the sane part of my mind…" why the hell did he ever agree to these damn sleepovers???

"Pfft get a grip." The dark haired boy said shuffling over so Naruto could sit next to him.

The movie started, Sasuke made himself comfortable before groaning and letting his head fall to the side so he was facing Naruto, "Are you going to turn off the light?"

Naruto already had his legs up against his chest as he hugged them tight, damn that Uchiha, "…"

"Dobe?"

"…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes getting up and turning off the light before sitting down again. "Kami! Its only been the credits!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto.

Naruto tried to ignore Sasuke, maybe this movie would be alright, the 16 year old boy thought before watching the screen observantly.

an hour and a half passes

Naruto is frozen to his seat, his eyes wide open. So far he has seen a mutated man who had fed his face piece by piece to his dogs after Hannibal told him to, a man getting hung out the side of a historical building his insides coming out from the way he was hung and it seemed like the film was just getting worse and worse.

He shuddered, ok just turn your head away and grab the popcorn, yes the popcorn, popcorn is safe… Naruto turns his head to it reaching out his hand before freezing again this time not because of the movie…his hand was 'touching' Sasuke's hand, TOUCHING!  
He and Sasuke both quickly pulled their hands back, both looking at each other wide eyed, "How dare you touch me."

Naruto could have bashed that stupid Uchiha's head in right there right now, 'how dare you touch me' pfft saying it as if Naruto WANTED to touch the vain bastards pretty boy hand.

"It's not like I meant it teme!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well then it cant be helped, the popcorn is mine." Sasuke exclaimed picking up the bowl and placing it on his lap.

"Nani!?" Naruto cried out standing up before lunging at Sasuke, Naruto's body crashing down into Sasuke the popcorn flying across the room in every direction. Naruto and Sasuke continued to thrash around, Naruto trying to plant punches on Sasuke's unscratched face, pushing him off the couch and onto the ground sitting on top of him with his fist raised in the air, coming down towards Sasuke face when bang his elbow hit the bench making him yelp out in pain and jump around, whilst the coke came down onto Sasuke completely covering him.

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled out, the usual cool calm, thinks his the best teen was now very highly distressed, he jumped up glaring daggers at Naruto before stamping off towards the bathroom ripping off his shirt as he went.

Naruto was rubbing his elbow slowly not sure exactly on what he should do, so he sat down in front of the television again looking at the screen…someone was getting their brain eaten…

meanwhile

Sasuke pulled off his pants and threw them into the washer along with his shirt making his way to the bathroom as he held his mobile in his hand placing it on the sink next to him as he washed the coke off his arms.

Picking up the mobile and turning towards the door, he felt the vibration in his hand as the phone started to buzz, flipping it open he took it up to his ear, "Moshi moshi?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hai, Neji what is it?" It was eleven thirty at night what was Neji doing ringing him.

"Is it true?"

"Nani?"

"Are you and…Naruto…"

"Just spit it out." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

It sounded like Neji had gulped before continuing, "Are you and Naruto going out?"

Sasuke looked at his reflection horrified, what the fuck had Neji just said! To angry to say anything he just chewed on his lip.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked again.

"I don't have time for this shit." Sasuke said before hanging up on Neji.

"Oi Dobe! I'm borrowing some clothes!" Sasuke called out walking into Naruto's room surprisingly only a meep came from Naruto as Sasuke opened the draws, yep it was true Naruto had the worst taste in fashion.

Pulling out a black shirt and some shorts he was about to slip them on when Naruto appeared at the doorway leaping through at Sasuke clinging his arms around Sasuke's torso shivering.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, "What the hell dobe!' He gestured to his half nakedness, "Do you mind?"

Naruto had froze, his face bright pink as he blushed before turning away trying to cover it up, "I…I was scared…"

Sasuke gaped at Naruto before shoving out of the room, "Just great you were scared so that's why you ran in here and attempted to molest me!"

"Ewwwwwwww! I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy!" Naruto laughed before skipping down to the lounge and fixing up the sofa bed for Sasuke.

The sofa bed was lumpy but Sasuke was quite use to it by now, rolling over but not being able to fall asleep, where the hell had Neji come up with such an idea, should Sasuke tell Naruto?

No…it would just freak the boy out, Naruto was so innocent in all these matters he probably didn't even know what homosexuality was. Sasuke closed his eyes again, first thing tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this stupid rumor and fix it.

About to fall asleep to tensed up upon hearing a creak raising his head he saw Naruto standing there in his pj's approaching Sasuke's bed, Sasuke groaned letting his head fall onto the pillow, "What is it?"

Naruto played with his thumbs before raising his head to the half asleep Uchiha, "I'm scared…"

"Urhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke groaned covering his head with the pillow not quite believing what he was hearing.

Trying to ignore Naruto he felt a tugging at his shirt, "What…" he mumbled through the pillow.

"Can I just sit here and watch you sleep then?" Naruto asked.

"For Kami's sake!" Sasuke said sitting up and throwing the pillow away from him, "Next time we will watch Howls moving Castle. But no you are not going to sit there and watch me sleep I'm sorry."

"Then…then what will…" Naruto was lost for words.

Sasuke gave out and annoyed sigh before turning to Naruto, "I guess we can watch another movie."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really!"

"Yeh.."

"Howls Moving Castle???"

"K.."

Naruto ran over to the DVD player putting it on, "Thank you Sasuuuuuuuuki!"

"Don't call me that…"

Naruto turned around sticking his tongue out at Sasuke before turning back as the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2: the itch gets worse

DISCLAIMER:

Alex: I dont own Naruto

Jess: I don't either

Sasuke woke up to the familiar feeling to Naruto's sofa-bed, the lumpy mattress, the scratchy blanket, so unlike his silken ones, and the hair tickling his chin, wait a sec. . .Hair??,

he opened his eyes looking down and saw a sleeping Naruto clutching Sasuke's arm like a teddy bear, his hot breath washing over the nape of Sasuke's neck, sasuke gulped when he saw Naruto nuzzle further into his neck mumbling about ramen, 

Sasuke loosened Naruto's hold of his arm and slipped it out trying to roll away but he hit the back of the couch he faced Naruto who was mumbling about the ramen running away,

'Oh shit oh shit' Sasuke thought 'he's gonna wake up!' but much to Sasuke's relief Naruto rolled over and started snoring quietly, 

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he climbed off the bed and silently went into the kitchen 'oh crap what the hell do I do?!?!? Sasuke thought panicking 'well I cant just stay in here. . .hmmmm' Sasuke thought

'I know ill make him a cup of ramen and then I'll go home and get changed for school' Sasuke started making a cup of beef ramen and grabbing a pair of chopsticks he took the cup and walked back to the sofa bed and just as Naruto opened his eyes sasuke shoved the cup into his face, careful not to spill it

"huh?" Naruto said sleepily "Ramen for me?? Why?" Naruto asked still too tired to put a full sentence together  
"Duh cause I'm a good friend" sasuke said as if that was a good reason  
"Hm ok" Naruto said taking the ramen and chopsticks and taking a mouthful "mmm its good" Naruto said slightly more awake  
"Hn" Sasuke said "well I have to go and get ready for school" he said heading for the door  
"okay bye Sasu-chan thankyouuu" Naruto said with a huge grin waving  
"baka" sasuke said while closing the door

Naruto snickered before finishing his ramen and heading upstairs getting into his uniform that consisted of Long straight black pants a crisp white shirt and a black tie topped off with a long navy blue jacket that went down to the knee

Naruto put on the pants and shirt and putting on the jacket, he held the tie "stupid tie!" he yelled into the nothingness of his empty house, he grumbled slipping on his black school shoes and walked over to Sasuke's house letting himself in, he walked up to Sasuke's room knocking on the door "Sasuke I need help with the tie" he yelled through the door  
"Again?" Sasuke asked  
"Yeah. . ." Naruto said ashamed  
"Wait a sec" sasuke said and a few seconds later Sasuke opened the door, he was wearing his uniform except his tie was undone and hanging around his neck, he tied up Naruto's then tied his own.

"Your hopeless you know." Sasuke scoffed, dragging the boy out the front of the house then locking the door, "We're late."

"You should have woke me up earlier!" Naruto whined as he had to practically jog after Sasuke who was speed walking down the street. "I was having the most comfortable sleep too!" Naruto enlightened Sasuke.  
Sasuke slapped his head mentally poor ignorant boy, he was probably having such a comfortable sleep for nuzzling into Sasuke, while Sasuke had the worst sleep of his life. Or should we say realization when he woke up with the blonde baka hugging him.

Sasuke was right they were late, the bell was ringing as they reached the street, "Kuso…" Sasuke muttered, he was head captain of the committee so it was dead set rule to be on time.

"Dammit hurry up Naruto." Sasuke fussed before bolting down the road.  
"Sasuuuuuuuuuuuke! Wait!" Naruto called out running after Sasuke not meaning for the 'uke' of his name to be extended like such, which earned him a very dirty look from Sasuke.

Reaching the class, Naruto was puffed out clasping onto his chest with one hand and with the other on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke shrugged him off before opening the door to the class room, both him and Naruto filling into the room of starring faces, 'why were they starring like that? Oh right cause they think I'm dating Dobe.' Sasuke thought.

Now lets look at this from the classmates point of view, hey. The bell had rang and then maybe 15 minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke come crashing into the room, now this would be entirely normal for friends who might have smoking a ciggie when no one is around or even girls who are having an extended bathroom break, but in this case things were entirely different.  
It was Naruto and Sasuke entering the classroom late which means only one thing…. THEIR GOING OUT! …and they took that long to come to the class because they were actually making out secretly behind the gym.

Ino and Sakura whispered together at the back, laughing and pointing in Naruto and Sasuke's position, Sakura leaning back in her chair with a humble look on her face as if she had won some sort of hidden battle, like hell maybe all her rumours were true.

Sasuke ignored the looks and took his seat up the back by the window leaning his elbows on the table and letting his face fall into his hands as he looked out the window, like he always did. Sasuke didn't bother with friend's, he wasn't the chit-chat type.

Naruto looked at the starring faces, 'huh being late isn't that much of a sin is it?' he wondered but shrugged smiling happily and waving at the class, getting many dirty looks especially from females, he then skipped over to Lee and smiled at him, "Looks like people are excited to see me for once."

Lee looked warily at Naruto but decided against telling Naruto that he knew about Sasuke and Naruto's secret, if his friend wanted to tell him then he would, he would hate Naruto to think that he found out because it was passed on to him.

Class progressed the usual happened, paper balls getting thrown at Naruto and Lee as they sat up the front hunched over their work books, Naruto muttered how one day he would get them back, whilst Lee was caught up in thought.

But the most commotion in the classroom was up the back, the girls were surrounding Sasuke's table bombarding him with questions.

"Is Sasuke really gay?"

"Why would you date that nerd?"

"How could you like Naruto everyone knows what a loser he is, I thought you had taste's Sasuke, but obviously not…"

"Now, now girls," Sasuke ushered as she came forward the ex Sasuke fan club broke open so she could walk between them, they all payed her extra attention seeing as she was the most popular girl of the school and also the ex leader of the Sasuke fan club which had promptly named themselves, 'the black Uchiha's' but would probably be more suited to 'the pink bitch follower's'. "We cannot condemn Sasuke for his choices, but we can only push him in the right direction of better ones," Sakura started her speech all the girls looking up to her.

"I don't think Sasuke is the sort to hurt the hearts of his beloved fan club," She smiled at the girls who looked up to her as their queen, "We as the 'black Uchiha's' can only give our Sasuke another chance to redeem himself in out eyes," she then turned to Sasuke who had his normal straight face which had a hint of a glare.

:"We can hope that maybe he shall forget his over the fence ways and come back to us," then she addressed Sasuke directly, "We have come up with a way for you to set things straight, if you take me to the up coming winter ball as your date, then you shall have your adoring fan club back and your reputation will be clean."

Silence went between them, Sasuke just continued to glare, his hands clamping tight. 'What was this pink bitch playing at?'

Sakura then had a cool smile knowing his would get no answer out of Sasuke straight away, "Of course don't answer now, but I'll expect one soon." Then she turned swiftly linking arms with Ino and making her way across the room back to her seat.

Sasuke sat for a few moments before gathering his books together into his bag and standing up walking out of the class without even addressing the teacher who called after him right up until the moment he turned the corner down the hall.

Reaching the bathroom and wrenching the door open he threw his bag to the side before punching one of the cubicles, the punching it again with his other fist, "Fuck!" he uttered.  
Making his way over to the mirrors he leant against the basin letting his head fall forward, his knuckles bleeding from the impact of the punch, "Kuso, Kuso, Kuso, Kuso." He uttered banging his head against the glass, he looked up at his reflection as he heard the bell go.

Taking his fist up and punching where his reflection was the glass shattering, "Fan-fucking-tastic!" blood ran down his arms and onto his jacket going over to grab his bag he looked up as he heard the door open.

Naruto slid the door open, he had retraced Sasuke's steps, Naruto was confused it seemed that people had taken up calling him things like a faggot or a poof, Naruto was use to getting called names but they had never called him these names before.  
"Sasuke?" he called out before freezing at the image in front of him, blood was everywhere mixed in with the glass covering the ground and Sasuke standing in the middle of it with blood dripping from his fist, "Shit Sasuke what have you done? What the fuck is going on?"

Sasuke not wanting to explain the current condition just shrugged, "I just gotta get out of here,"

"Oh…shouldn't you see someone about this?" Naruto referred to the blood.

"Hn." The world famous Sasuke Uchiha line, "I'm going home," with that he grabbed up his books and pushed past Naruto into the hall that was packing up with people.

"NANI!" Naruto called out scooping up his books and running after Sasuke who was dripping blood up the hall people jumping out of his way as he went.

"You cant…cant just…wag!" Naruto called out, "It's against school rules!"

"Hmp like I care," Sasuke said fastening up his pace so Naruto had to jog to keep up with the taller boy.

"What if you.. you bleed to death!" Naruto stressed.

"As if."

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him to a stop, Sasuke head swung to the side glaring into Naruto's face as if he was going to hit him when he stopped upon hearing a loud "Sasukeeeeeeee-kuuuuuun" 'shit' he thought what if its Sakura and her followers coming to get him for an answer.

"No time to explain…just run!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto wrist and pulling him along, they bolted down the hall and out into the grounds making towards the gym the fan girls hot on their heels.

"I…cant….make…it…." Naruto puffed slowing down, Sasuke getting dragged back.

"No! no you cant give up!" Sasuke huffed looking frantically back at the approaching herd of fan girls and actually it seems he had earned some fan boys in the process as well.

"Go…on…without me.." Naruto coughed.

Sasuke sighed he knew he couldn't, Naruto would be eaten alive by this cannibals. The fan girls soon surrounded them, there was no escape, the questions started coming like running water.

"Is it true?"

"Are you guys faggots?"

"What's it like to be done up the ass?"

"Is that what you were doing this morning?"

"Oh oh I heard that they were….right here!"

"Ewwwwwwww really!"

Naruto looked around 'what the hell were they talking about?' he then looked to Sasuke, who surprisingly didn't look that shocked about the whole affair and had a pretty bored face expression.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked warily.

"didn't you know it got out?" a high pitched girly voice came out from the crowd, "Everyone knows about you and Sasuke!"

Naruto could have dyed and actually gone to hell from that statement, were…were they…implying that Sasuke and Naruto were going out! NOOOOOOOOOO ewww for the love of kami NEVER!

Although all of this was going on in his head all he could do was stand there and gape.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked, Naruto made out Shikamaru over the crowd of girls heads, "Shika! Shika! Help us!" Naruto called out.

Shikamaru then started to push through the crowd of girls, he really didn't have to be that rough, but meh they were girls after all, but the crowd was too big and in the process he tripped on some girls undone shoelace pushing a girl over.

Such as the domino effect, gradually girl after girl got pushed over one by one by another girls body, until some red head pushed into Sasuke her body leaning into his pushing him forward….forward right into Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the Uchiha's cold lips touch his, pressing hard upon him, Naruto gasped trying to breath but instead breathing in the taste of Sasuke's lip, (which actually tasted pretty damn good.) Sasuke's body came down upon his body, his hard chest pressed down onto him, Naruto blinked upon feeling the beat of Sasuke's heart.

Naruto sat in his room his legs crossed, ok a lot of freaky shit has happened today Naruto wont deny it. But this is no time for Naruto to start freaking out…

Naruto had just arrived home from school, the event of Naruto sharing his first kiss with Sasuke still fresh in his mind  
After the starring and the awkwardness, Sasuke and Naruto had made their escape in the shock, only to walk four metres away from each other the whole way home in silence, Naruto had to talk to Sasuke about what was going on.

Naruto went over to his window looking across to Sasuke's window, their rooms were directly across from each other, Sasuke usually had his curtains drawn but not today. Naruto sat on the ground leaning forward on the window.  
'hmmm Sasuke I'm sorry about earlier…'

That was when Naruto's mouth fell open and he gasped…frozen to his seat.

Sasuke had come into the room, fresh from a shower throwing his towel to the side, absolutely, hellishly and wetly naked.

did you know that the whole waking up incident in this chapter is an actual personal expreiance of alex and mine... so we added it haha!  
OK ok their was only ONE mattress, so yeah we had to sleep on it together, and she woke up with me clinging onto her and breathing on her neck, so she started freaking out...she thought i was going to like wake up and scream and think she was doing something suss... so she covered it up by getting me a drink.. (hence we added Sasuke giving Naruto Ramen.) 

Jess: im sorry for making you do so much allie-chan but i was too tired

alex: yeah you better be sorry, so far all I've been doing is staying up till 3 in the morning writing it, and its spose to be your story!

Jess: im soooo sorry!!!

Alex: it's ok I still love ya Oh I remeber the damned waking up scene

Jess: hehehe i cant help i hus thigs in my sleep and neither can naru-chan

Alex:yeah but I know how Sasuke feels, if you had woke up you might have thought I was doing something suss

Jess: i dont know what i would have done, i have no memory for 5 mins when i wake up

Alex: well u did wake up, so i ran from the room and then i was like 'shit what do i do' so i came back with a drink

Jess: yeah and shoved in my face so i was like 'wtf O.o'

Alex: meh you loved it

Jess: i did it was yummy

Alex and Jess: review please!


End file.
